Pronto
by Lagar
Summary: El camino es difícil lo sé, pero sabemos hacia dónde vamos, lo sabemos y vamos de la mano. One shot.


De Mai Hime nada me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

Pronto

"_Buenos días hermosa"_

La voz de Natsuki me despertó, parecía aún temprano, viernes por la mañana. Hubiera preferido sus labios entre mis piernas pero quién sabe, quizá después de darle los buenos días...

Sin embargo, mientras abría los ojos y me encontraba ya sonriendo, un desagradable hedor inundó mis sentidos, todos; mi estado actual potencializa y catapulta todo lo que siento a causa de los aromas.

_"¿Qué es esa peste?, aléjala de mi_" – Ni siquiera terminé de ver lo que había en el plato blanco cuadrado; algo verde, algo amarillo, aunque ya me imaginaba qué era; me tapé la nariz en un manerismo exagerado pero así reaccionó mi cuerpo; salté de la cama como pude y vomité en el baño.

_"Pero es tu favorito"_ – Nuevamente la voz de Natsuki, habló cerca de la puerta pero esta vez sus palabras no aminoraban la situación – _"Amor, ¿necesitas ayuda?_" – Dijo dulcemente sosteniendo mi cabello -

_"No, vete, apestas también"_

_"Sólo quería que desayunaras bien lo que te…."_

_"Debiste haber preguntado Natsuki, ahora todo mi día está arruinado"_

_"Es sólo el desayuno, te puedo preparar algo más, podría…"_

_"Tú no sabes lo que es tener que estar a lado del baño todo el día, no puedes opinar, vete, seguro se te va a hacer tarde"_

Me dio un beso en la cabeza, y se marchó.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido era demasiado tarde, seguramente va conduciendo ya hacia su trabajo, pensando una vez más por todo lo que la he hecho pasar. Sentada en el piso del baño lloré; lloré todo el resto del día esperando que mi mayor temor no lo considerara y se marchara de mi lado, de nuestro lado.

* * *

Que Shizuru esté embarazada, no dejo de agradecerlo todos los días y noches, pero hay ocasiones en donde se complica un poco convivir con ella; ya sabía que sería así; después de todo mi esposa no es una mujer normal; y no quiero decir que haya muchas mujeres en esa categoría; a lo que me refiero es que Shizuru lleva las cosas a extremos, su sonrisa puede contagiar felicidad a quienes no la buscan, o puede auto hundirse en la depresión más grande porque sienta que haya hecho algo mal; aunque en realidad esté comportándose naturalmente, sin herir a alguien, sin intención o malicia de querer hacerlo.

Como hoy.

Todas las mañanas, sin importar la hora que sea, en verdad, no hay mañana que no pida lo mismo para desayunar; y digo "pida" porque mi Shizuru a pesar de los varios intentos que ha realizado, simple y sencillamente no es buena en la cocina; eso la perjudicó por mucho tiempo, sin embargo con lo poco que yo sé basta. Entonces decía, todas las mañanas, me despierta para que le prepare lo mismo; huevos pochados en pan tostado, cualquier horrible tipo de carne fría y espárragos.

Antes de que eso sucediera hoy me adelanté a preparar todo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me sacó de nuestra habitación, decidió que ese platillo le daba asco y me pidió que me marchara, es más; ni siquiera dejó que le sujetara el cabello mientras estaba devolviendo todo en el baño; ni porque me acerqué con el tono de voz más dulce que alguna vez en la vida haya logrado; pero no importa, no a mi porque la entiendo; pero para ella es diferente, le cuesta entender que esos cambios emocionales son sólo por ahora; y según dice el embarazo está sacando su verdadera personalidad; tampoco importa que yo le diga que no me afecta; no me cree.

Nao me sacó del trance en el que esta situación me tiene inmersa, me sacó del trance porque aplaudió fuerte a lado de mi.

_"Estúpida, me asustaste"_

_"De eso se trata"_

Entró a la oficina que desafortunadamente compartimos desde que misteriosamente se incendió su pc y todo el cableado a su alrededor. Traía dos tazas de café y uno lo depositó frente a mi. Se llevó la otra taza a la boca y limpió lo que quedó de la leche espumada en sus labios.

_"Gracias"_ \- Por el café -

Lo tomé en silencio, esperando encontrar en el sabor la respuesta; lo que sea para hacer sentir mejor a Shizuru; porque mis palabras ya no bastan. Era temprano, las 4 cuando mucho, este día se ha pasado ridículamente lento.

_"¿Shizuru otra vez?"_

_"Sí"_

A pesar de molestarme a cada momento que se le presentaba Nao era mi mejor amiga, podía contarle todo; no cabe duda de que nadie como ella para escuchar; aunque después se de el lujo de reírse de mis problemas pero siempre siempre dispuesta a escuchar está cuando así lo necesito.

_"¿Qué sucedió esta vez?"_ \- Preguntó mientras se pintaba las uñas de color verde, ya sentada, detrás de su escritorio.

_"Decidió que lo que le ha fascinado comer los últimos meses hoy ya no le gusta y me sacó de casa, mas o menos eso"_

_"Mmmmmm"_

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio. En mi mente imaginaba todos los posibles escenarios que pudieran esperarme al llegar a casa y trataba de resolver todos de la mejor manera; por mi mente pasó llegar con flores pero quizá el olor también le produzca nauseas, además de que ya ha llorado porque se marchitan y debe tirarlas; después pensé que hacer énfasis en la situación sería contraproducente; pues quizá ella no le toma importancia y acordarle de ello en nada ayudaría.

No fui a comer a casa como la mayoría de los días hago; así que a las 6 de la tarde tomé mis cosas, apagué el computador y le dejé a Nao las llaves para que cerrara.

_"Vete a lesbianizar más tu vida" - _Murmuró cuando pasé frente a su enana figura -

_"Gracias, necesitaba tu permiso"_ \- Sonrió para ella sin voltear a verme ante mi comentario -

_"Ya sabes, si lo hacen que sea de lado porque de frente no ..."_

_"No seas sucia, estás hablando de la madre de mi bebé"_

_"Y qué; también es mujer, una mujer con..."_

Cerré la puerta, no toleraré ahora escuchar sus comentarios sobre mi vida sexual.

Aún era temprano por lo que me fui a una tienda en el centro; de esas que venden de todo; pan, carne y bebidas especiales. Quería estar prevenida. Compré duraznos, fresas, algunos jugos naturales, y por supuesto, una variedad enorme de panesillos dulces; pepinillos agrios y leche con sabor a mango; es asqueroso que muerda un pepinillo y después le de un sorbo a la leche, pero hey, cada quien sus antojos y mucho menos yo, la que le avienta mayonesa a todo lo que come puede reprocharle.

Suspiré antes de abrir la puerta de la casa; recordando que sólo era una fase. Todas las luces estaban apagadas; las ventanas cerradas, la casa se encontraba impecable; sin ruidos. Dejé las cosas en la cocina y tomé un puñado de fresas, me las llevé a la boca sin importarme si estaban lavadas o no. Subí las escaleras y al abrir la puerta de la recámara encontré a Shizuru en cama, recostada de lado; entré y cerré con cuidado.

_"Buenas noches amor"_

_"Buenas noches"_ \- Entre sollozos y con voz quebrada pudo pronunciar. Había una caja de pañuelos en la mesa de a lado; en donde a veces coloca un libro o una jarra con agua.

Comencé a quitarme la ropa; no toda. Guardé el abrigo en el closet y dejé los lentes en la otra mesa a mi costado. Esperé sentada en la cama alguna reacción pero nada; por lo que me acosté a su lado a esperar más. Vestía ella una bata satinada; yo sólo ropa interior; cualquier otro momento podría ser perfecto para otras actividades y cuando me descubrí pensando en mis deseos me contuve de seguir; no era el momento más adecuado. Apagué el celular esa es nuestra regla; nada de teléfonos en casa mucho menos en la alcoba.

Me acerqué para tocarla pero se movió en su mismo espacio y abrazó con más fuerza la enorme y ridícula almohada entre sus piernas. Cerré la mano que antes estiraba los dedos para acariciarla y también me recosté de lado. Esperé por ella, la esperé; porque aunque yo no haga intentos primero Shizuru lo sabe, sabe que yo lo sé, lo sé; es mejor darle su espacio y dejar que se acerque cuando se sienta lista.

Pasaron varios minutos, no sé cuántos; no estaba cansada, no era tan tarde y sin embargo me quedé dormida.

Las manos de Shizuru en mi espalda me despertaron; en mi espalda, en mis costados; sus labios en mi cabello y los sollozos tan cerca de mis oídos; sus fríos pies buscando a los míos; enroscándose en ellos al encontrarlos. Pensé en quedarme dándole la espalda pero la presión de sus dedos en mis hombros pidieron lo contrario; al voltear pude ver sus ojos hinchados, las mejillas rojas pese a que intentaba esconderse; buscó refugio en mi cuello y con fuerza la abracé; tanto como su abultado vientre me lo permitió.

"_Te amo"_ – Le dije mientras le llené la cara de besos. Me dejó limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro y me besó; llorando aún. - "_Ya ya mi amor " _\- Traté de calmarla -

_"No me dejes, no lo hagas por favor"_

_"¿Cómo dices?"_

_"Es que siento que vas a dejarme"_ – Dijo con ese característico corte de voz cada que terminaba de pronunciar una palabra. Nuevamente nuestros labios se unieron, esta vez compartíamos besos pausados; después de un rato me acosté de espalda así ella descansaba en mi pecho; ya no lloraba. Jugando con sus dedos y tanteando las palabras le hablé;

"_Si yo me hubiera embarazado, es probable que todo el tiempo estuviera encerrada y cada vez que me molestara esperaría a que tú te dieras cuenta de qué se trata mágicamente como si tuvieras una bola de cristal que te pudiera decir todo lo que pasa por mi mente"_

"_Tus hermosos ojos son mi bola de cristal Natsuki"_

"_Y si no fuera por ellos estaríamos perdidas Shizuru"_

"_Pero hoy…"_

_"Fue sólo el desayuno"_

"_Lo lamento"_ – Nuevamente se acurrucó en mi cuello –

"_Lo sé, y lo siento también; no te preocupes, de ahora en adelante te preguntaré antes"_

"_Todo lo que prepares me gusta, incluso aunque se te queme"_

En nuestra habitación ya más relajadas nos reímos de mis defectos culinarios; me tomé la libertad de abrir la bata que vestía y acaricié su vientre. A su lado nada más importa y espero pueda sentir lo que me provoca, nada es más importante que lo que tenemos y lo que pronto vendrá. Y qué importa que faltan varias situaciones de estas, que volvamos a intentarlo todo nuevamente en un futuro no muy lejano; esto es amor, tiene que serlo, nuestras sonrisas de complicidad al palpar finalmente lo que tanto habíamos esperado.

De pronto, Shizuru comenzó a besar mi cuello nada recatada, nos miramos a los ojos y sabíamos lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Maldita Nao, seguiré su consejo.

* * *

**N/A:**

Hola, espero les haya gustado este One Shot.

Siempre me ha intrigado todo lo referente a los antojos de las embarazadas; así que cuando mi prima estaba preñada no dude en atiborrarla de preguntas. Me dijo que lo que un día le gustaba al siguiente le daba asco, incluso que su esposo le daba asco y el pobre tuvo que dormir varias veces alejada de ella XD

Como sea, este fic se me ocurrió y era mejor sacarlo de mi mente; sólo una pequeña historia.

Saludos a todos y todas y sí ya sé u.u ahí están los otros fics en stop. Mañana hay nuevo capítulo de Kazahana Grand (creo) pues son casi las 02:00 am y ya desde hace varias horas debería estar descansando.

Saludos a todas y que tengan lindo día/tarde/noche.

Gracias a la mujer más hermosa del mundo por ayudarme a terminarlo ;)

Qué les pareció? Comentarios? Alguien?


End file.
